


The Ninja Lawn Gnome

by uofmdragon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Bets, It kind of grew though, M/M, Sex Bets, Tony and Clint like to Win, so its not three sentences anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha have a long standing bet, one that Clint has been winning for a while. At least until Natasha comes out on top and comes to claim her prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWaywardTexan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaywardTexan/gifts).



> The Gnome in Question

“So…” Tony trailed off as Natasha entered Clint's living room without knocking. She went straight for for coffee table and grabbed the ninja lawn gnome off of it. Clint didn't say a word, but arched an eyebrow at her.

“Behind the pile of mats while Steve was working out,” Natasha said smugly, causing Clint to curse and glare as she slipped out.

“What was that about?” Tony asked, after Clint had fallen silent. ”Why did she take your ninja gnome?”

“Because the gnome is part of the bet,” Clint said, “And she is winning, so she gets the gnome.”

“What’s the bet?” Tony asked, curious.

“Whoever has sex in the most public place gets the gnome,” Clint explained.

“So she just had sex…” Tony trailed off as he considered it. ”Hell, we can beat that easy.”

“Yeah?” Clint asked, smiling hopefully.

“Hell yeah, get the lube, babe, we’re getting your gnome back,” Tony declared.


	2. Coda

"It's just so inappropriate," Steve whined to Phil. "I mean I was right there and she was having sex with someone."

"I'm sorry, Captain," Phil said, shaking his head and gently patting Steve on the back. "I'll speak to her."

"It's just so..." Steve trailed off as he looked out the window. He was slowly getting redder. Steve followed his gaze and saw Clint riding Iron Man. Phil's eyes narrowed, and yes, judging from the way Clint's hips were moving, he was fucking Stark as they rode through the sky. Phil glanced at Steve's stunned face, before stepping quietly and quickly out of the room. He fished his phone out of his pocket and texted Natasha, _We just lost the gnome_.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of a garden item that gets passed around for the exact same reason is stolen from an episode of _Dharma and Greg_.


End file.
